In Our Drunken Stupor
by stardust97
Summary: Tired of seeing Yusei and Aki not admitting their feelings for each other, Jack decides to get thm drunk in hopes of helping.Chapter 2:The Hangover is now up and Yusei may be..suicidal? Can Aki talk him out of it and will they get togther or not?
1. Chapter 1

In Our Drunken Stupor

Chapter 1

(A/N) Ok...as you can see the title is called 'In Our Drunken Stupor' and as the author of this story, let me go by saying; I AM TERRIEFIED TO WRITE THIS! I'm serious, I've wanted to write this for about four months now, but I was scared by the idea for some odd reason! Like I think I'm afraid of what you guys will say about how OCC (out of character) this is going to be..so in all respect, please do not flame me! Critizisment however, is allowed...Also this is my first story about something as serious as achohol..So here are the warnings/disclaimers

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Yugioh 5ds, the characters in 5ds, or Sake.

Warning: The consumpsion of achohol may cause the fallowing; Death, Poisioning, Cancer, Injury and Addiction

Note 1: If this story seems to be not realistic, it is becuase I have never drunk. I am under the legal drinking age where I live, and i'm not going to break the law.

Note 2: Sake (pronounced Saw-key) is a fine Japanese liquor.

Note 3: Tarako is a Japanese pasta sauce that has creppy commercial that used red/pink/orange carrot looking things with baby faces. Honestly it scared me and my sister. If you don't believe me, just go to Youtube and type in "Tarako Japanese commercial."

* * *

><p>"So, do you think this program will work Yusei?" Crow asked, who was knelt beside Yusei, looking at a complicated blueprint of a D-wheel engine program. "It shouldn't blow up this time at the very least. Although, there's a chance that oil could clog the air valves, which means no air for the pistons, which would render them and the whole D-wheel useless. Then, there might be a real problem." Yusei answered in a monotone, not taking his eyes off the blueprints.<p>

Yusei inwardly growled. He felt so preasured and stressed right now. It was difficult to keep up with the engine programing. Not only had it cost the signer free time, but also much needed sleep and rest along with a great deal of money. "Should I feel this stressed?" Yusei thought and sighed. Everyday seemed to be a losing battle for the raven haired signer.

"Oh..." Crow said flattly said, honestly he had no idea what Yusei said ment.

"Well, I still think it's a brilliant idea Yusei..." Aki said with a thoughtful look. Right now, it was mid-summer, so Aki was free to hang with the guys whenever she pleased. Yusei looked up at Aki with a soft smile. "Thanks Aki. I just wish it would work..." he said and returned to the blueprint. Both Crow and Aki could see that he was blushing slightly from Akis' compliment. "Why ya' blushing Yusei?" Crow teased. "I'm not blushing!" Yusei quickly defended himself and blushed harder. Crow and Aki laughed at him. Yusei exsasperated, muttered something under his breath and sighed.

"Wait." Aki said after a few seconds after the laughter ceased.

"What?" Crow and Yusei asked at the same time.

"Yusei, the engine program" She said in a curious tone. Yusei looked up and said "yeah, what about it?" "What if you were to re-route the intake valve and the storage for the oil under the air valves, instead of over it? That way, the oil has no chance of getting in the air valves, even if it leaks; the program should work." Aki said thoughtfully. Yuseis' jaw dropped as he looked in awe at Aki. "Do you think that would work?" She asked.

"Aki, YOUR brilliant..that would work perfectly. Where did you get such a brilliant idea?" Yusei asked.

Now it was Akis' turn to blush from Yuseis' complimant.

Crow sniggered. "Lovebirds..." he thought and nearly busted out in laughter at the thought of Yusei and Aki, togthter. In due time...

Before Aki could thank him, Yusei pulled out a new blueprint sheet and began drawing and scibbiling away at the idea. Despite being a natural at mechanics, Yusei was highly gifted when it came to drawing. That was something you usually didn't see. "Lets' see, if I make the oil intake a three-fourths of an..."Yusei muttered, But Crow and Aki didn't hear the rest. Instead, he was cut off by the door opening loudly.

All three signers looked up to see Jack coming in with an brown paper bag. "Oh hey Jack." Yusei quickly said and then returned to his blueprint. Jack took a quick look at Yusei, then to Aki and Crow and said "Let me guess, a 'brilliant' idea?" Aki laughed while Crow stood up, crossed his arms, nodded his head and sighed. "What's the matter, Carrot-top?" Jack teased. Crow fummed and pulled Jack to the side.

"I give up, those two are perfect than each other..I mean not two minutes ago, Aki just like spoke machanics. Not only did she impress Yusei, but Yusei wants to try the idea. Why can't they just get togther?" Crow pointed out and frowned.

Ever since The Dark Signer war it had becme clear that Yusei and Aki had feelings for each other. Like everyone except Aki noticed that Yusei would often act shy, which was highly unsual for Yusei, smile or laugh when Aki was around. Same thing went with Aki, and she hardly ever laughed. Not to mention how much fun they had togther and simmilar interests.

"Well..Crow, by todays' end that might be togther." Jack cooly said. "Hmm? How? We just can't say 'hey Yusei, Aki, you two need to get togther' and expect them to get togther." Crow asked. Jack smiled evily and quietly said "True...But achohol might change their minds'"

"What?" Crow asked slightly louder than he should have. Thankfully, both Yusei and Aki were pre-occupied with D-wheel program.

"Achohol, more specifically, liqour, Sake liquor." Jack said and pulled out a clear emerald bootle of the brown paper bag he had been carrying. It was labled 'Sake'. "Jack, where the hell did you get that?" Crow asked in disbelief. "The grocery store down a few blocks. They had a sale going on, so I figured why not?" Jack answered.

Crow facepalmed. He could already tell that this was going to be a very long night.

"Hey Yusei, Aki. Look at what I have." Jack said in a monotone to the two duelist who both were still wrapped up in the blueprints. Slowly they looked up, Yuseis' eyes widdened and Aki shook her head when they saw the Sake. "Jack, please tell me that the bottle is empty." Yusei calmly said. Jack smirked before saying, "Um, the seal doesn't look broken. Now does it?"

"Then why do you have it?" Aki asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hehe, about that. We're going to celebrate tonight." Jack answered. "And what are we going to celebrate what-?" Yusei asked. "Ohhh, nothing in particular. I just thought we might celebrate. I mean why not celebrate?" Jack answered in a question. Yusei frowned before saying "Because, I'd rather not get drunk and be an idiot." Aki nodded in agreement.

"What, are you two chicken? Crow, are you in?" Jack asked, who was obviously preasuring Crow. "I..um...Sure..I guess.." Crow quietly answered. "Uh no, Crow please don't. I've seen you drunk, and it's not pretty. And no Jack, I am not a chicken." Yusei answered. It was true, Crow had been drunk once, and it got quiet ugly. Jack on the otherhand, had drank so much, it was hard for him to get drunk.

Suddenly Jack growled, went up the ladder and returned a few seconds later, with four shot glasses. He grabbed the table, put for chairs around it and sat the shot glasses down. Then he looked at Aki and said, "Aki, I know your tempted to try it, and trust me; you will love this stuff." "So?" Aki asked. "Don't you love things with a kick? Well this has a hell of a kick. And who cares if you get drunk? You'll have a hell of a good time, and we're all leagally old enough...And who doesn't want to try this stuff? I know Yusei does, don't lie Yusei." Jack said, everyone looked at Yusei to see him about to argue. Crow sat down with Jack and Jack sighed before saying; "So, are you in, or not?" Aki froze as a look of completation crossed her face.

She hesitated.

Then Aki smiled softly and sat next to Crow.

Yuseis' jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Yusei, are you going to join us?" Aki cooly asked.

Yusei closed his mouth and swallowed. Aki had really just agreed to drink with Jack and Crow? "Is she stupid?" Yusei thought, instantly he regretted thinking that. "No, she's not stupid! Oh why'd I even think that?" He countinued thinking. "Come on, Yusei, Mr. Brave." Aki encouraged. Yusei felt the heat in his face grow at Akis' comment. Everytime she said something nice to him, Yusei couldn't help but blush. "Maybe, it's because I like her." Yusei daringly thought.

In truth, Yusei had been aware that he had a crush on her. But he had been to shy to admitt it. "Besides, I don't even know if she likes me back." Yusei sadly thought. "Yusei, last chance. Are you going to drink or not?" Crow asked. "Maybe I can tell her tonight, so I guess I'll give the Sake a try. Might calm my nerves..." Yusei thought, right now he was mentally kicking himself for doing this. All his instincts told him not to do this, but he ignored them.

Yusei slowly sat beside Aki and gulped.

"Good choice." Crow said as Jack opened the bottle and poured some into each shot glass. Carefully, he passed one out to each of them and asked "Alright, on the count of three, well all down it, ok?" Everyone picked up there shot glass and nodded. The Sake was clear, and it had a sharp , yet pleasent smell to it.

Yusei was struggiling not to put down the Sake and walk away. It seemed to be mocking and tempting him at the same time.

Slowly, Jack began counting. "1...2..."

Yusei raised the shot glass up to his lips along with everyone else. No going back now

"3!" Jack shouted.

Yusei closed his eyes, turned up the shot glass and downed it.

It had the taste of something warm and pleasent. As soon as the Sake hit his throat, a warm sensation swept over his whole body and made him breath out softly.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes to see that everyone felt the same. Especially himself and Aki. "So, how was it?" Jack and Crow asked simutainously. "Wow.." Aki answered in slight awe. "Yusei, what do you think?" Jack asked. Yusei closed his eyes and mouth, trying to savor the taste that the Sake made. He took a deep breath to strengthen the flavor. It tasted so good and teased him. He wanted more of. When Yusei finally opened his eyes, he said "Amazing." Crow and Aki smled while Jack laughed.

When Jack finally stopped laughing, he picked up the bottle and said "More?" Yusei grinned and nodded as he held up his shot glass for Jack to pour more.

Maybe drinking wasn't such a bad idea...

* * *

><p>"Hehe...Hey Jack, can I have another shot?" Yusei asked while laughing at Crows' story of how he found some of his duel cards. It wasn't exactly the funniest story, but to Yusei and Aki, it was hilarious. Jack nodded and poured everyone another round. Quickly, all four signers downed the Sake in just a few seconds. "That makes round five!" Aki cheered with red cheeks.<p>

Suddenly Yusei hung his head and tears started falling down his eyes.

Alarmed, Aki quickly said in a slightly slurred voice "Y-Yusei, are you okay?" Yusei hiccuped and said "I hate my life."

Curious, Jack grabbed a camera he had sat aside just in case and began filming.

"Why, do you hate your life?" Crow asked while he eyed his shot glass. Yusei sniffled and whispered "Because, I'm so sick of it. I mean I do the same exact things over and over. That damn D-wheel program...I feel so stressed, I, I just can't take it.." Aki frowned "Yuuuseeei don't think like that. We all have our momments that we just can't take it." she said began to sway, but managed to balance herself before falling.

"No, this is different..I'm gonna go kill myself." Yusei said quietly. Jack almost dropped the camera, while Crow and Aki dramatically gasped. "WHAT!" Jack roared. "You heard me. I'm gonna go kill myself. I hate my life, I can't take my life, so I will kill myself." Yusei answered with a creepy smile. Suddenly he swayed, hiccuped and fell out of his chair. Laughter fallowed. Jack, Crow and Aki scrambled to their feet to see Yusei on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Look out below..." Aki softly said, then fell out of her chair and landed next to Yusei. He stopped laughing and looked at Aki with an innocent looking face. Before Jack or Crow could do anything, Yusei and Aki began hysterically laughing and hiccuping. "Umm..? Jack, they're flat out drunk." Crow said. "And like you aren't" Jack pointed out.

"I'm not drunk...I'm buzzed." Crow said and stupidly grinned. By now, Yusei and Aki had picked themselves up and sat back down. "Another shot anyone?" Aki asked as Jack and Crow sat down. "Sure...i'm so glad i have this on camera." Jack answered and poured another shot for everyone.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jack...one more.." Yusei pleaded with a puppy dog face, Aki saw this and copied Yusei.<p>

"No, you two have had enough to drink. You both are flat out drunk." Jack answered. "No we're not..we're sober." Aki said in a playfull tone with a stupid smile. "No Aki, that's final. We've all had ten shots, and that is way more than you or Yusei should've had." Right now, Yusei and Aki were as drunk as they could get without being achohol posioned. Crow was still arguably at a 'buzzed' point, while Jack was still sober.

Crow leaned over and whispered "I think they're having a good time...I mean loook at them" At that momment Yusei and Aki looked at each other with a bizzare mixture of curiousity and excitment.

Aki raised a finger and proceeded to slowly poke Yuseis' cheek. "Hehe..thats funny and cute." Yusei thought, as soon as Aki poked him, Yusei yelled "BOOO!" at her. Aki screamed and fell out of her chair. Slowly, Yusei streatched then laid on both chairs and peaked over the chair at Aki. "Are you okaaay?" he asked in a childish voice. "Yeeeessss." Aki answered back in simmilar voice tone.

Aki picked herself up while Yusei sat up, and then she did something the three guys didn't see coming.

She giggled and then sat on Yuseis' lap.

Yusei, who was already red from the achohol, went even redder. "OMG!" He mentally thought as a smile came on his face.

Seeing a great oppertunity, Jack began recording with his camera. "Hey, Aki. Is there any particular reason your sitting on Yuseis' lap." He asked. "Nope." Aki nonchalantly answered. "Just felt like doing it?" Crow asked. "Yep." Aki answered and leaned back on Yusei, so now her head rested on Yuseis' shoulder. "Your funny..." Yusei said and giggled and put his arm around Akis' waist.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Yusei?" Crow asked. Yusei nodded his head and asked "Aki, are you enjoying this?"

She giggled in response and swiftly snatched the bottle of Sake on the table.

"NO! DON'T!" Jack screamed.

"Hehehe, too late." Aki said and drank some. Then she handed the bottle to Yusei, who also drank some. Now the bottle was empty. "Awww...no more...heeeyyy I'm hungry..." Aki pouted. "Me too." Yusei said and Crow said "Me threee.." It took a lot from Jack not to slap Crow, considering he was not drunk. "Fine, what do you guys want to eat?" Jack asked. Yusei smiled and said:"Chicken wings...spicey ones." Crow nodded and Aki shouted, "YESH!" "You guys seriously want spicey chicken wings?" Jack asked. "Yep." Aki said and poked Yuseis' cheek agian, who in turn giggled.

* * *

><p>"Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong." The doorbell rigned throughout the whole house. "I GOT IT!" Yusei screamed. Before Jack could stop Yusei, he ran off and answered the door.<p>

"Heelllooo!" Yusei said to the delievery guy. "Hello, um order of four dozen spicey buffulo wings?" The dilevery guy asked. "Uhh..yep.." Yusei answered. "Okay that'll be 1200¥ (A/N: that's roughly $12 in American money.) Instead of paying the guy, Yusei stared at the guys hat. It was big and red...and cool. "I must have that hat...hey can I have your hat?" Yusei asked. "Uh, no..?" The Delievery guy answered. Suddenly Jack pushed Yusei out of the way and said to the delievery guy "Sorry, he's a little drunk. How much was it?" Yusei didn't hear the rest because he walked off to find Aki. Yusei found her in the living room, on the couch pside down with her feet hanging of the back and forehead off the front.

Yusei smiled and got in the same position next to her. "Hi stranger. What brings you here?" Aki asked. "Ehhh..just passing through. Figured I'd stop by and you know, rest." Yusei answered. "Oh..ok." Aki said cheekly. Yusei hiccuped and fell of the couch, right next to Akis' face. Their noses' literally were touching, causing them both to blush. "Uhhh..." Yusei stupidly said and then Aki giggled. "What?" He asked in confusion. "Your kinda cute." Aki answered. Then she got closer to him, quickly kissed him on the cheek, got up and walked off.

Yusei blushed harder and his mouth was opened slightly. Little did he know was that Crow had recorded that.

"Wings are here!" Jack called from somewhere in the house.

Still dumbfounded, Yusei got up (With great difficulty) and walked into the kitchen to see Jack, Crow, and Aki sitting at the table. Yusei slowly took a seat, grabbed a few wings and sat them on a plate. He couldn't help but keep looking at Aki, who also kept looking at him with a almost sly grin. Yusei took a bite of a wing and looked up agian to see Aki, yet agian staring back. She winked and went back to her chicken wings.

Suddenly Yusei felt someones' foot tap his and go up his leg. He jumped slightly in alarm and looked around. Jack and Crow were busy eating, but Aki was looking at him with a huge grin. Yusei grinned back and tapped Akis' foot and ran is foot up her leg slightly. Aki playfully tapped back, Yusei did the same. For the next few minutes they countinued playing this 'game' untill Jack spoke up as Crow pulled out the camera. "Yusei, Aki...are you two playing footsie?"

"Hehe, maybe. Why is someone jelous?" Aki asked. "No, it's just that makes the third time you've accidently hit my leg. So if you would, please stop." Jack suggested. "Oh whatever..you know you liked that." Aki said and tapped Yuseis' leg agian. Jack turned red and said "Uhh, no I didn't." Aki rolled her eyes and looked at Yusei.

She winked and blew a kiss at him.

Yusei turned red.

Jack and Crow 'ooo' 'd and laughed before Crow said, "Yusei, nows your chance. Make a move!"

Yusei shrugged, rolled his eyes then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Aki smiled and blushed while Jack and Crow roared with laughter. "Oh, that was too good!" Crow howled while Yusei grinned.

Jack shook his head and bit into a chicken wing. "This is gonna be a long night.." he said, Yusei and Aki laughed.

* * *

><p>Jack was really starting to get annoyed. Crow thought it would be funny if he let Yusei and Aki on Youtube. So right now, the 'unofficial' couple were on Youtube...Looking up the most stupidist things they could find. At the moment they were watching a video of a drunk who kept trying to walk, but kept falling over.<p>

Oh the ironry...

"OMG! that's funny.." Aki commented as she pointed to the screen and laughed. "It-*hiccup*-is" Yusei agreed as he typed in something and clicked something. A few seconds later a fammiliar tune came on. Jack and Crow groaned, it was that damn creepy Tarako commercial.

"Tarako, Tarako-" Suddenly Aki screamed bloody murder and ran away into a nearby closet. Well more like she ran halfway, fell over, picked herself and ran into the closet.

Sensing that this would be a good filming moment, Jack grabbed the camera, ran over to the closet Aki disappeared into and began filming.

"Aki...what's wrong?" Yusei asked. "Those things.." Aki sobbed. "What things?" Crow asked. "Those carrots with baby faces'...they're scary. They're gonna eat me and then eat Yusei and take over the world!" Aki cried. Jack and Crow fought the urge to bust out laughing while Yusei actually looked ginuanialy looked concered. Maybe it was the achohol that made him not realize how funny this was.

"Akiiii...they're not gonna eat you or me...I think..." Yusei said. "They're not?" Aki asked in a squecky voice. "Noooo" Yusei answered. "I'm still scared..." Aki said in a small voice. "Does someone need a hug?" Yusei asked in a friendly concerend voice. A second later Aki opened the door slightly and peaked out, they were tears streaming down her face. "Yeeesss.." she said softly. "Ok, come on out then." Yusei said.

"No, you come in." Aki told him in an almost seductive voice.

Jack nearly dropped the camera in suprise. Crows' mouth hung wide open. Yusei just stood there, confused.

Did Aki really just say 'that' in a seductive tone?

Before Jack, Crow or Yusei could do anything, Aki growled and pulled Yusei by his coat into the closet, then shut the door.

This time, Jack really drop the camera.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Yusei said as Aki swiftly pulled him into the closet and shut the door. He stood there for a minute, unsure what to do. But he felt awfully courageous right now. "So where's my hug?" Aki asked with a giggle. "Oh! Yeah, sorry." Yusei answered and pulled her into a hug. at first, it felt a little awkward. But eventually the awkward feeling was replaced with a warm happy feeling.<p>

When they broke apart, Yusei noticed how tiny of a space they were in. They were literaly pressed up togther and had little elbow room. Yusei couldn't see himself or Aki, but he was sure that there was a bush on both there faces'. "Yusei..." Aki said.

"Yes?"

"You now, it's crowded in here.." Aki said. "Yeah it is...um do you want to go out?" Yusei asked. "Yes." Aki answered and opened the door. They both stepped out and tripped over a coat that had fallen out of the closet. Yusei busted out in laughter as Aki groaned and said "Who put that coat there?" "I don't knoooowww." Yusei answered and picked himself up. Aki seemed to be having trouble getting up so Yusei picked her up. "OH!" she said in suprise as Yusei carried her into the living room, where Jack and Crow had decided to watch a movie, and sat her down on the couch while he went to go sit in the recliner. Everyone quitened down and watch the movie.

Not ten minutes into the movie, Aki silently slipped out of the couch and snuck behind Yusei. Slowly she covered his eyes and in a rather silly voice, she said; "Guess whooo?" "Hmm...Bob?" Yusei stupidly answered. "Nooooo..." Aki told him. "Cookie Monster?" Yusei asked. Aki giggled and answered "Nope." Yusei growled and said "Urrr..I give up." "It's me, Aki, silly." Aki told him as she removed her hand and daringly sat on his lap, agian.

"You just like sitting on my lap, don't you?" Yusei asked. "Yep." Aki answered and laid her head on Yuseis' shoulder. Crow, who noticed this got Jack attention, who in turn saw this as another golden filming oppurtinuity. Jack paused the movie and said, "Hey, do you two want a momment?" Yusei nodded and Aki said in a slur "Please.."

Jack and Crow got up and left. Well, they only left the room and secretly hid behind the corner while secretly filming.

"This has been a fun night, hasn't it?" Yusei whspered in to Aki ear, tickeling her. "Yeah it has. -Hiccup- ya know, when you kissed me on the cheek earlier...I liked it." Aki answered. Suddenly feeling brave once agian, Yusei responded by kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek once agian. Yusei couldn't but help smile and kiss her agian. But this time, he didn't kiss her on the cheek.

This time he kissed her on the lips.

A small sound of shock came from Aki and she froze.

When they broke apart, both of them blushed heavily and stared at each other in silence. "Why did I just do that..?" Yusei thought, now feeling shameful at what he had done. As he was about to look away, Aki suprised him by kissing him back.

Yusei didn't hesitatae to kiss her back and before he really could process what was happening, he found himself practicaly making out with Aki.

This time, niether Yusei or Aki didn't want to break apart, but they eventually had to from lack of air.

Drool hanged from both their chins when they broke apart and both of them had a huge grin.

"I love you Aki, I have for a while now." Yusei whispered.

"I love you too Yusei." Aki whipered back.

They didn't waste another second before kisssing each other agian.

* * *

><p>I'M DONE! YESH! That took me like fourteen hours to type! WOOT WOOT! This is the longest thing I have ever written! *Is partying like mad*<p>

But seriously guy, that really did take me fourteen hours to type this. I am really proud of myself and have decided there will be a second chapter to this about the lovely thing that fallows a drinking night; The dreaded Hangover..Yeah I know it's going to take a while! But hey, I want to do it!

Right now, I am really sunburnt (I look like a lobster, no joke) So I really need something to cheer me up! So please R&R! (Read and Review)

Expect chapter two sometime in the next week or two.

Thak you if your reading this, and a million thank yous and cookies to those who read this!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hangover

In Our Drunken Stupor

Chapter two

(A/N) Wow, you guys really liked the first chapter, didn't yall? I honestly thought a lot of yall were gonna be like "This won't happen" or "This is so OOC it's not funny" But yall loved it! I wanna personally thank FallingStars93 for being my first reviewer and something else

As I promised, I would do a second chapter. This story was supposed to be a one-shot origannally, but hey, I couldn't resisit. Besides, I know some of yall are wondering if Yusei and Aki will get togther after the hangover...Well that question, and many other questions created by the first chapter, will be answered! MWHAHAHA..sorry..

Before I start this chapter I want to point out something; While typing the first chapter, I listened to a lot of music from Youtube..and the song I listened to most was 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake...In fact I'm listening to it right now as I type this. Is that wrong in some kind of manner?

Oh and, a lot of things that weren't even brought up last chapter are revealed!

Sorry if it seems that i'm tourtaring Yusei.

Warning: The consumpsion of achohol may cause the fallowing; Death, Poisioning, Cancer, Injury and Addiction

Note 1: Red gatorade along with some asprin is said to be one of the best ways to cure a hangover...that and along with something called a "Mater beer" (Its tomato juice, beer, some salt and Texas Pete hot sauce mixed togther in a glass and downed in one or two gulps [Ewww that sounds horrible] )

Note 2: 'Yus' is Yuseis' nickname that Jack and Crow commenly use in the 4kids dub.

Note 3: Due to unexpected plot adding, this chapter is a bit more mature than the previous one. So if having a mental breakdown and or being suicidal offends you, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, Sake, Justin Timberlake, The Brand name Asprin or that creepy 'Tarako' commercial.

Oh well, here it is!

* * *

><p>The first thing Yusei became aware of was pain. Pain in his head to be more specific. It felt like his whole head was under great pressure and it had been hit by a hammer repeatedly. When he took a beep breath, the pain amplified and cause him to put his hand on his head. "Uhhhh, my head what happened last night?" Yusei wondered. Then he became aware of a second thing; something was on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.<p>

Aki was laying on him sound asleep!

"AHH, AKI!" he screamed, causing Aki to wake up with a slight jump.

Imedinatly, both of them cried out in pain as the pain was amplified a thousand time. Yuseis' head felt like it was about to explode from the pain. It felt like hammers were actually hitting the inside of his head. Every sound was amplified and even the light seem to hurt him. Aki faired no better.

"Aki, what-? W-why were we sleeping togther?" Yusei quietly asked once he could talk. "I don't know. I can't remember anything from last night." Aki whipered as she gritted her teeth in pain. Yusei closed his eyes and tried to remember last night. No luck, everything was too blurred. The last thing he remembered was working on the D-wheel program.

"I don't remember anything from last night either...The last thing I remember was working on the D-wheel program." Yusei whispered to her. "Same here...oh my head. What the hell happened?" Aki asked as she covered her eyes in attempt to block out the light. Yusei groaned as he felt the urge to throw up.

Aki looked like she was about to be sick too.

"Yusei, I'm gonna be sick..." she sobbed and got up unsteadily. Yusei got up and everything seemed to move from under his feet, making him even more nauseaous. "Same Here..." Yusei moaned. And with that both of them staggered as fast as they could to different bathrooms.

As soon as he was over the toliet, he began throwing up. The pain increased greatly as he countinued throwing up. Suddenly a fammiliar smell hit Yuseis' nose. "What is that!" he thought, the smell made him even more sick. As he threw up one last time, he recognized the smell.

It was Sake!

"Oh no..." Yusei groaned as he leaned agianst the toliet and tried to stop the urge to throw up more. It wasn't long before he had to throw up agian and agian.

After about ten minutes of throwing up, Yusei was sure that there was nothing more to throw up. Trembling, he leaned up agianst the cold wall. He felt extremly wore out from the throwing up, and the unbelieveable pain wasn't helping.

"What happened?" he wondered.

His head was swimming in pain, he still felt nauseaous, every little light and sound killed his head and he felt almost miserable. "Yusei." A fammilair stern voice said. He looked up to see Jack standing over him with a worried expression. "Jack, what, what happened last night?" Yusei struggled to ask. "I'll explain in a minute. Lets' get you into the living room first." Jack quietly said. Yusei didn't protest as Jack helped him up and led him into the living room, half supporting him the whole way. A few seconds later Aki came in, also being half supported by Crow. Both Yusei and Aki groaned as they sat on the couch next to each other.

Jack handed them both a ice pack and some asprin while Crow gave them some red gatorade. Without question, Yusei and Aki gratefully toook the asprin using the gatorade and pressed the ice packs to thier heads. The coldness relieved some of the pain, but not all of it.

"How are you feeling?" Crow asked quietly after a few seconds. Yusei and Aki looked at each other as they tried to decided how to describe how they felt. "Lets' see..I'm nauseaous, sick almost, my head feels like it keeps getting hit with a hammer. Only one word I know can descibe that." Yusei thought.

"Like I have a hangover." both Yusei and Aki said at the same time.

Both Jack and Crow looked amused.

"Maybe that's because you both have a hangover." Crow said. Silence echoed around the room as their jaws dropped in disbelief. It took nearly a minute before Yusei could stutter, "We both have hangovers, but we didn't get drunk! Or at least I don't think we did.." "Oh you two got drunk trust me." Jack said. "But I don't remember anything." Aki protested.

"Liqour will do that to you. Let me guess, you two have no memmory of last night do you?" Jack asked. Reluctantly Yusei nodded and Aki fallowed suit. "How did we get drunk?" Yusei asked, a little afraid of the answer. Crow took a deep breath before answering. "Well to be honest, Jack bought a bottle of fine Sake and brought it home." "And why did you bring home Sake and how in the hell did you get us to drink?" Aki asked.

"Truth be told, I bought it in hopes to get you two togther and stuff like that." Jack answered. Yusei and Aki turned red as Crow added; "And it worked quiet well, maybe a little to well." Yusei nevously scooted away a inch or so from Aki. She also moved away a good few inches.

Jack and Crow just laughed at their embaressment. "We, got togther..?" Yusei finally asked quietly. "Yep, you two were french kissing and everything!" Crow jeered. Before Yusei or Aki could say anything Jack pulled out a camcorder and said; "We got you two making out on this tape and a lot of other stuff you two did."

Akis' eyes grew wide and Yusei looked away. He really wasn't embaressed at this point. Rather he was upset for two reasons. One, he somehow allowed himself to drink, something Yusei swore he would never do. And second, he wanted to be able to remember his first kiss.

Believe it or not, Yusei honestly hadn't had his first kiss yet (well up untill last night). He hadn't even had a girlfriend yet, although several girls in the Satalite had asked. He had turned down every single one of them saying he didn't want a girlfriend. When Aki wasn't around, Jack and Crow gave him hell about that by saying "He needed to be a man and go get a girl already."

"Crow you didn't tell us how Jack managed to get us to drink." Aki pointed out. Crow smiled, "Oh yeah, he just preassured you into drinking Aki, and then you preassured Yusei into it." he answered.

Yusei glared at Aki who looked slightly ashamed.

"Why don't we watch the tape, it'll explain a lot." Jack said while sniggering. Yusei groaned, he wasn't in the mood to watch the video, all he wanted to do was be in complete darkness and silence.

"Why don't we wait untill their feeling a little better. They look like they need some rest." Crow kindly suggested.

* * *

><p>After a few hour of rest and getting rehydrated, Yusei and Aki finally started to feel better and their hangovers were slowly drawing back.<p>

"So are we ready to watch the video?" Jack asked as he hooked the camcorder to the TV. "Yeah..." Aki answered in a yawn, causing Yusei to yawn also. They had both been woken up not three minutes ago by Crow, who was making them something to eat at the momment.

"Ok, before I start playing this video, you two have to promise me someting." Jack told them. "And that would be...?" Aki asked as she rubbed her eyes. "Don't murder me when you see this." he answered. "Fine. Just play the video already." Yusei muttered and took a sip of what little red gatorade he had left.

Suddenly a image of them all in the kitchen at the table appeared. Crow look worried, Jack looked alarmed while Aki looked confused with red cheeks. Yusei was suprised to see himself crying while hanging his head. "Right before I started filming here, you said you hate your life Yusei." Jack said and then hit the play button.

"Why do you hate your life?" Crow asked and Yusei watched himself ramble on about how stressed he felt and then Aki tell him that everyone feels like that now and then. But what happened next, Yusei wasn't prepared for. "I'm gonna go kill myself." he heard himself say. "What!" he saw Jack roar. Yusei watched himself smiley creepily and exlaim that he hates his life and can't take it no more so he will kill himself.

Suddenly he fell out of his chair and began hysterically laughing, Aki did the same.

Jack paused the video. Both Yusei and Aki were utterly shocked.

A few minutes of silence went by before Crow broke it by coming saying that the Miso soup was done. "Oh, did you just show them the first part of the video Jack?" He asked once he saw Yusei.

Yusei was struggeling not to shake. He knew he had stress problem and some frustration...But he had considered suicide when he was drunk? "Yusei, were you serious?" Aki slowly asked. He swallowed as as he answered quietly; "I don't know..." "Yusei what do you mean by that?" Crow asked. "I don't know if I was serious about killing myself. I mean I have been under a lot of stress everyday for a while now..." Yusei trailed off.

"Stressed about what?" Jack asked. "It's like what I said last night. I do the same damn things everyday. I can never get those D-wheels programs to work. And I know this was happened a while back, but Zone still bothers me. When I took that fall off my D-wheel while dueling him all my thoughts were focused around you guys. I just wanted to keep you guys safe and I thought that I deserved to die because I failed you all. Every night thats what I dream about." Yusei sniffled before coutinuing.

"That's my worst fear; losing you all. And when I wake up, I pray that none of you get hurt. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."

The room was dead silent as tears formed in Yuseis' eyes.

Almost a years' worth of his stress has just came out right then and there. He had never been so open about his feelings to anyone before.

Suddenly Yusei felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Aki next to him, tears in her eyes too. "Yusei, why didn't you tell us?" She asked as one her tears escaped her eye and slid down her face. Yusei looked into Akis' eyes and saw shock and confusion. "Because I was afraid of how you guys would react." He whispered. "But how have you kept that all in Yus? Usually even the strongest of people will have a mental breakdown not long after feeling like that with all of that stress you have.." Crow quietly asked.

Yusei sighed before whispering; "I guess I was just a ticking time bomb." He paused and added; "I guess I am really suicidal.." He found himself even shocked by these words. He was supposed to always be the calm one right...and he wanted to kill himself.

"Yusei!" Aki cried and unexpeactedly pulled him into a hug. Yusei didn't protest even when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yusei listen to me. You are not suicidal. I know your afraid to lose us, were all afraid of that. But that doesn't make you suicidal, just afraid. Don't beileve those dreams, there not real. Look around, this is real. We're all here, and we're not going anywhere, anytime soon. And that's a promise."

Yusei couldn't stop himself from trembiling and invoulantarly sobbing as he hugged her back.

A few minutes passed before Yusei was able to stop crying and trembiling. Right before he broke aprt from Aki, Yusei gently hugged her a little tighter in 'Thank you'.

"If you ever just need to talk, don't be afraid. We won't judge you." Aki told him as she carefully wiped away the last tear on his face. Yusei smiled and looked at Jack, Crow and Aki all togther. Aki was right, he wasn't suicidal! Just afraid. This was his family, and they weren't going anywhere he couldn't go anytime soon.

"Do you want to finish watching the rest? It's all uphill after this." Jack kindly asked. Yusei grinned and nodded.

"Ok so Crow filmmed this next part. Before he filmmed, you two kept asking for more shots and I said no 'cuz you two had enough already. Well after Aki stole the bottle we decided to get chicken wings. Here's where it gets funny; When the delievery guy got here, Yusei got and ran to the door screaming "I GOT IT!" like a child. And then you asked him if you could have his hat Yusei." Both Aki and Yusei chuckled.

"So when i got to the door, and pushed you out of the way, you went off into the living room. And thats when Crow started filming." Jack finished and then hit play.

The first thing they saw was Crow walking down the hallway towards the living room. He snuck beside the door when he saw them. Yusei had to fight down the urge to laugh when he saw himself and Aki, both hanging upside down on the couch and when he watched himself stupidly fall off. Now he was nose to nose with her. "Your kinda cute" She quietly then kissed him on the cheek, got up and left.

Jack paused the video.

Yusei and Aki looked at each other in embaressment and then looked away.

Crow and Jack roared with laughter.

"Soooo..." Aki finally said, still looking quiet embaressed. "I kissed you on the cheek.." she added. Yusei swallowed "Um, yeah. I guess so." Yusei answered. "Can we, just watch the rest of the tape." Aki asked. "Ok, but fair warning; it gets funnier." Crow said.

"Alright what happened next is that we're all sitting at the table eating and..." Jack began and hit play.

Thay were all at the table agin and the first words came from Jack; "Yusei, Aki...are you two playing footsie?" "Hehe, maybe. Why is someone jelous?" Aki answered "No that makes the third time you've accidently hit my leg!" Jack protested. Aki responed by saying "Whatever, you know that you liked it.." "Uhh, no I didn't." Jack told her.

Jack paused the movie as Yusei and Aki busted out laughing. Soon all four singers were laughing very hard at the video.

"Haha-did-haha-we-haha-really play-haha-footisei?" Aki asked inbetween hysterical laughter. "Haha-Looks like-haha-it!" Yusei answered as he usuccsesfully tried to calm down. Once the laughter finally ceased (Minus a few giggles from Aki) Jack hit play agian.

The camera was focused on Aki who rolled her eyes and blew a kiss at Yusei who turned red. Jack and Crow laughed and Crow called out "Now's your chance Yusei, make a move!"

Yusei watched himself roll his eyes and lightly kiss her on the cheek. She smiled and blushed.

Jack paused the video.

"Oh my god, why are we flirting so much?" Yusei asked in slight embaressment. "It's the liqour. Tends to make people flirt a lot. Especially girls, as you'll see in the next part." Jack answered. "That's jus great, well what happened next?" Aki asked. "Lets' see. Oh yes. I let you to on Youtube and after awhile, one of you put on that Tarako commercial-" Crow was cut off by Aki. "You mean those creepy carrort things with baby faces?" She asked. "Yes those. Well aparently you got scared by them Aki and ran into a closet." Crow answered and Jack hit play.

The camera was pointed at the closet door. "Aki, what's wrong?" Yusei asked. "Those things.." Aki sobbed. "What things?" Crow asked. "Those carrots with baby faces'...they're scary. They're gonna eat me and then eat Yusei and take over the world!" Aki cried. "There not gonna eat me or you..I think.."

Yusei busted out in laughter at how stupid he and Aki were being but stopped when he heard himself offer to give Aki a hug and told her to come out.

His jaw dropped when Aki told him to come into the closet in a 'seductive' tone and as he watched Aki drag himself into the closet.

Both Yusei and Aki went red as Jack paused the video once agian. "H-how long were we in there?" Aki stuttered. "About three or so minutes. We don't know what you did in there but you two came out and decided to watch a movie with us." Crow answered. "And that brings us to the final and best part of the video!" Jack jeered and hit play.

This time the camera showed Yusei and Aki, sitting in the same chair togther, snuggiling kinda. "Um hey do you two want a momment?" Jack asked. Yusei watched himself nod and Aki say "Please" in an almost slurred voice.

The camera was picked up as Jack and Crow 'left' the room and began secretly began filming. What had been said next was to quie to be picked up by the camera. But then Yusei kissed Aki on her cheek and Aki did the same. But what happened next, Yusei was shocked at himself. He watched himself kiss her, but on the lips this time. And when they broke apart, they both looked slightly shocked. But it wasn't over. Aki smiled and kissed him for a long time and they were practically making out!. A few more words were said, but agian it was to quiet to be heard. And they kissed one more time.

Then the video ended.

Yusei and Aki could have not been more shocked as they slowly looked at each other in disbelief...

* * *

><p>Yusei shifted where he stood on the second story balcony as he watched Jack and Crow playing Frisbie with twins. Ever since he had saw the video earlier that day, he had been trying to avoid everyone out of embaressment.<p>

He still couldn't believe that he had kissed her several times while he had been drunk.

"I can't imagine how Aki is taking this.." Yusei thought. Just two minutes after the video had ended, Aki got up and ran away, looking ashamed and embaressed. "I made such a stupid mistake..." Yusei groaned when he thought how upset at him she might be. "Maybe I should try calling her." Yusei wondered.

Numbly he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It rang three time and a fammiliar voice said "Hello? This is Aki" "Aki, it's me, Yusei..Look about what happened-" Yusei was cut off, but not by her shouting in anger or crying or even being hung up on. "I'm sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave a message and i'll call you back when I can." It was her voicemail. He tried calling her one more time, but the same thing happened.

Yusei closed his phone and put it back in his pocket feeling upset. He hadn't ment to hurt her. "I wish I hadn't decide to drink!" Yusei cried out and hit the wall in his anger. The great amount of pain that fallowed to him that he had just probably broken a finger or two. But he honestly didn't care, the pain distracted Yusei from thinking about Aki.

It even distracted him from hearing the footsteps that were drawing towards him. Only when he heard, "Yusei." did the pain not distract him. He looked up to see Aki standing in the doorway with a concerend expression. "Aki.." Yusei whispered. "Y-your hand.." Aki said with a little fear. Yusei looked at his hand to see a lot of blood coming from his knuckes and that it was quickly swelling and turning a nasty shade of purple in some spots. He had broken more than a finger or two.

"What did you do to do that?" Aki asked quietly asked. "I-I-i hit the wall out of anger.." Yusei told the truth. Aki frowned and grabbed his other wrist and dragged him inside the house. Without a word she ran his injured hand under some cold water making him wince in pain. The blood didn't stop gushing for about five minutes and as soon as it was done, she took his hand and led him back outside with a first aid kit.

Aki didn't waste a minute of examing his hand before she said. "Yusei, you broke your hand." Yusei looked away as Aki pulled out a lot of medical tape and gauze. "Yusei sit down in that chair." She told him as she sat down in a chair and scooted close to his chair. Yusei sat down and Aki imedeantaly began wrapping his hand in the gauze and tape. "Yusei I know how your feeling, I feel the same. But don't beat yourself up." Aki said.

"Your not mad at me?" Yusei asked in suprise. Aki looked up and made eye contact with him. "No I'm not, and you shouldn't be mad at yourself either." She said. "But I hurt you.." Yusei whispered. Aki sighed. "No you didn't Yusei. I only ran away beacuase I felt crowded and embaressed, not because I was mad at you." She answered and countinued wrapping his hand.

"Alright that should be fine.." Aki finally said and cut away the remaining tape. Yusei stood up and said "Thank you" before looking away. Aki stood up beside him and put her hand on the railing. "Aki look what happened last night...I don't know what to say." Yusei said quietly. "I had fun actually." Aki commented.

"You did?"

"Yeah, or well it looks like I did at least...And I would've never thought I was going to get my first kiss yesterday." Aki said quietly. Yusei looked at Aki with a raised eyebrow "You didn't have your first kiss untill yesterday?" He asked in disbelief. "Nope, your the first person I've ever kissed." She answered. Yusei turned red.

"Who was your fist kiss?" Aki asked after a few seconds of akward silence. Yusei swallowed.

"You" He whipered as he felt the heat in his face grow.

"M-me?" Aki asked in disbeilief. "Yes, your the first person I've ever kissed. I hadn't had my first kiss untill yesterday either." Yusei told her.

Aki looked away. "Wow. I thought you already would have had your first kiss." She said. "Hmm? Why do you say that?" Yusei asked. "I just thought girls would be after you. I mean your handsome, smart, charming. What girl wouldn't be after you?" Aki pointed out. Yusei blushed harder. "There were a few girls who asked if I wanted to date them, but I turned them all down. And do you reeally mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you." Aki said and looked back towards him. Yusei chuckled. "Huh..I thought you already had your first kiss too." He said. "No, I never really liked anyone.." "But wouldn't other guys have been after you or asking at least. Any guy in their right mind would be stupid to ignore you. Your nice, smart and hot-" Yusei realized what he was saying and cut himself off. Aki blushed heavily.

"Thank you Yusei. I just guess no guy wanted to date me because of The black Rose..." Aki trailed of. "Aki, that's behind you. Your no longer that person. You are caring, wonderful, hot and super smart." He told her. Yusei slowly put his uninjured hand slowly on Akis' hand.

They both looked out towards the setting sun. It casted a beautiful orange glow everywhere.

"Ya know, I just wish that I will be able to remember my first kiss" Aki said as a slight breeze tugged at her hair. "Me too." Yusei agreed. Suddenly an idea hit him. "Maybe we can Aki.." He whispered as they both turned to meet eye to eye.

"How?"

Yusei stared into Akis' soft beautiful honey-brown eyes and took her hands in his. They both slowly inch forward untill there was just an inch between their faces. "I love you Aki." Yusei whipered and closed the little gap between there faces untill their lips touched. He felt Aki slowly return the kiss and grip his uninjured hand a little tightly. Niether signer wanted to break apart as they slowly deepened the kiss in the beautiful orangle glow.

When they finally did, they only seperated an inch. "I love you too Yusei.." Aki whispered and went for another kiss. Yusei didn't waste time returning it, even when several whistles and claps broke out from their friends at the sight of them.

"GO YUSEI!" He heard Leo yell, but Yusei ignored him.

This time, when they broke apart, they saw all their friends with the biggest grins ever.

Before going downstairs to let the twins fire questions at them, the new couple stole one more kiss right as the sun went down.

(A/N) :) I can't beileve that it's already finished! I LOVED TYPING THIS! To bad it has to end...but if I get enough reviews..I'll make an epilouge! And I really wanna do the epilouge..so please review! Thank you for reading! If I get enough encouragment, I promise I'll make an Epilouge...It'll probably be about Yusei going to the doctor to get his hand in a cast (You have to be sedated when getting a cast) and Yusei and Aki telling everyone that they're now dating.

Sorry this took more than two weeks to get up...school is 2 days away and I'm freaking out cuz i'm going into 9th grade 0.0

Agian thanks for reading, and a cookies to all readers and reviews...You guys make my day ^.^!

-Stardust97


End file.
